1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal wearable on a wrist and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In view of the improvements, mobile terminals are evolving into various design shapes, and watch type mobile terminals which can be worn on a user's body are under development.
A watch type mobile terminal is provided with a touch screen, and thus requirements for outputting information relating to a current time on the touch screen are present. Accordingly, similar to a typical wristwatch, the hour hand and the minute hand which move according to a lapse of time may be output on the touch screen. When the hour hand and the minute hand are output, a plurality of indexes indicating time may also be displayed. The user may recognize a current time based on the indexes indicated by the hour hand and the minute hand.
However, the watch type mobile terminal is worn on the user's body, and thus has limitations, such as a relatively small size of the touch screen for outputting visual information and limited types and amount of visual information output on the touch screen. When information relating to time is displayed, there is a difficulty in ensuring a space for outputting additional information.